Tokyo Bay: Nana kai me no deai
by Kunogi Midori
Summary: Let's say that Hachi never knew about Ren and Nana's relationship... So, Hachi invited Nana to the Trapnest consert without knowing a thing about Nana. Will Ren be able to be with Nana again? This must be the Great Demon King's evil schemes!
1. Chapter 1: The Demon King's evil scheme!

Konnichiwa! It's my first time to write a fanfiction. I hope you would like mine just like the seniors in this fanfiction site. This I will make it clear... this is a RenxNana fanfiction. I just made it from Hachi's point of view, just like in the manga/anime... It's not about Hachi. Note: the meaning of the subtitle is a spoiler! If I put the translation... it's story will be pretty obvious. Anyway, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: NANA belongs to Ai Yazawa-sensei!

In this fanfiction, Hachi didn't discover Nana's relationship with Ren 2 years ago. Haci went to the Trapnest live happily (I really wanted Hachi to look fanatic in the concert !).

* * *

Tokyo Bay

Nana kai me no deai

In the NANA world, it's already May 30, 2000. I thought why Nana didn't want to meet Ren after the Trapnest live concert. Nana had her pride bigger than her heart's desire. I admire her for her strength of heart. Is love not that important to you? I wish I could ask you this question. It bothers me a lot. My dream to be in love; but it is not your dream, Nana. At that time, I thought Nana is fighting herself rather than thinking Nana is a cold-hearted person…

7 a.m. of June 7, 2000, I went out the room and found Nana too leaving her room to have breakfast. I had work today and Nana has a part-time job in the morning. We left room 707 together and walked until we had to go separately.

"Nana, what time are you going home?" I asked Nana just before she turns left.

Removing her cigar," About 7p.m. Ah, Hachiko?" Nana replied just after she stopped from turning left.

I curiously listened to what Nana said as this was very interesting. Nana smiled at me and said…

"Good luck for work." Then she returned her cigar into her mouth and went on.

I was disappointed. I thought she would say anything special because she was smiling. Every time she smiles, I always think something special happened to Nana as I know her that she does not smile unnecessarily. Then I thought, today must be a good day for her! I was happy for the whole work time. For once in my lifetime, Sakagami-san didn't scold me for my work. There's nothing to be scold for her.

By 6:30 p.m., I was planning to go to the supermarket to buy some ingredients for supper. Just before I went to the supermarket, I saw Nana heading towards Tokyo Bay. I wonder what made her going there.

"Nana!" I called her and caught her up in few seconds.

"Oh, It's Hachiko. Why is my dog roaming around Tokyo?" Nana said as I fixed my self from the sudden dash. Nana pulled out her box of cigar.

"By the way, why are you here?" I asked her like I liked to ask this question for ages.

"Ah, I just want to see Tokyo Bay. Want to come have a walk, Hachi doggy?" in a very simple smile, Nana looked at me with such great mood.

Nana and I walked to Tokyo Bay. I can smell the fumes of Nana's cigar even we're on open air. I was like Nana's pet dog, running around my own chain. Looking up the sky, the sun had set 10 minutes ago so the sky was deep blue. There were no stars where her in Tokyo, stars are always covered by clouds. I really miss my hometown's starry night. I wish I could bring it with me.

While walking around Tokyo Bay, thinking of my hometown's starry night, I wanted to ask Nana what made her want to walk around Tokyo Bay. More than that, I want to ask her why she's in a good mood.

"Nee Nana... Why do you want to see Tokyo Bay?"

Nana looked at me for a second and switches her view to the Tokyo Bay, "Eh? Ah, beside my hometown is a vast sea. Maybe I just miss it. I just remembered this morning that there was a sea here in Tokyo"

"Eh, really! So that's why you're in a good mood today. Nee Nana, where's your hometo…" something let me stop talking. I stopped but Nana kept on walking. I didn't hear Nana saying "Hachiko? What's the matter?", actually I don't know if she spoke to me at that time; which in this case I was really dumbfounded.

Staring at the wonderful view of Tokyo Bay was none other than my idled Takumi! I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly ran towards him.

"Takumi-san? Please s-sign!" I was really nervous. This is a dream! Thank you Demon King!

"Oh, my fan! I thought no one will have my sign today. Ren is just way more popular than me." Takumi picked up the pen and paper and signed his signature for me.

Nana just kept on walking. Actually, she was walking faster than she normally walks. I didn't mind about it as my mind is focused on Takumi.

"Wow, at last you had somebody you could give your sign." The person who spoke was beside Takumi. I didn't notice who he was since he was heavily dressed. He was wearing shades and a baseball cap so I couldn't see his eyes or hair. I didn't mind him even he could be Naoki or Ren since I'm a big fan of Takumi.

By the time Takumi returned my paper and pen, Nana was way ahead of me. I called her up.

"Nana! Nee Nana! Wait up!" After I called Nana, the person in heavy clothing faced towards Nana.

"What's wrong, Ren?" asked Takumi, I was going to catch Nana but I stopped to hear what's happening beside me.

"Do you know her?" Takumi is really cool! Asking Ren like that is way so cool but I still have my conscious for Ren's answer.

"Err, never mind" Ren answered quite uncomfortable. "…but to tell the truth, I know her."

"Oh, really? Why didn't you greet her?" Takumi was looking cooler than I had thought. Then I noticed Nana was already far away so I dashed towards her faster than the fastest dash I made, did I?

"Nana! W-wait up!" I almost ran out of breath. "Nee Nana I heard…"

* * *

Continuation in the next chapter…

I hope you liked my story. I will welcome any comments and suggestions... since this is my first time to write a fanfiction. I want to know any errors. If this story sucks, please tell me. Nex time, I will make a better story. Yoroshiku Onegaishimas!


	2. Chapter 2: I never knew about it

Midori-chan: Here's the continuation… I hope there won't be any mistakes again...

"I saw her at the live concert. She was in the front row." said Ren.

"Um, miss… huh?" Takumi asked to Hachi but she wasn't there anymore. Takumi and Ren didn't notice Hachi had already gone.

"Hmm… you seem to remember her. Love at first sight? Come on tell me!" Takumi faced back to Ren.

"Hey, why are you now curious about it? Wouldn't affect Trapnest if I had a woman?" answered Ren in his usual tone.

"If it's love, you can't help it. I will just make sure you do it carefully. The Paparazzi should not find out your love life." Ren looking at Takumi with a 'very unusual' on his face.

"Ren, go chase her! She's out of sight but you might be able to catch up her."

"No need. She's the vocalist in Black Stones. The band Yasu created. I can meet her anytime I want" switching his sight back to Tokyo Bay, thinking about Nana's feelings just seeing her action just a while ago. "Takumi, you don't need to worry about Paparazzi. Nana doesn't want to see me anymore."

A few meters away… The presence of the bay didn't change; Nana and Hachi is still in Tokyo Bay…

"Whoa! Hachiko, these sweets looks good!" Nana was staring at the cakes at a cake and pastry shop beside the Tokyo Bay. The shop also had about 7 sets of coffee tables. The smooth breeze blew and some tree leave fell. It would be the best place in Tokyo for country people except in Tokyo, stars does not shine; as always, covered behind the dust clouds revealing the reality of the city life.

"Wow! They all look good! Let's take home some for dessert!" At that time, I completely forgot about Ren. The cake was delicious that I want to come back next time for another one. Is this the Demon King's wrath? Hah! Then it was a good dream then but when I looked at the sign of Takumi, it was not a dream. It's real. I can't just believe it.

June 13, 2000

After my office works are done, I invited Nana again to go buy again the cakes from the shop we went last week. Nana agreed without a word. We went to the shop about 5:30 p.m. neither Takumi nor Ren was their. It's just a coincidence. A commoner seeing a superstar in the same place twice would be impossible. Walking the same path of the park beside the Tokyo Bay, I suddenly remembered Ren mentioning "…but to tell the truth, I know her." I asked Nana.

A smooth breeze from the bay swept Hachi's strands of hair, "Nee Nana, last week I heard Ren saying he met you. He was beside Takumi. Maybe he remembers you from the concert! Isn't cool! Saying that superstars can't remember everybody because there so many of them but remembering one of them means there's something special about you."

"Ha! ha! You think it's cool? I don't find Ren remembering me would be cool. It's normal since I knew him long time ago." The overwhelmed I was shocked now. Never knew Nana met Ren so long ago. She knowing me a Trapnest fan didn't say anything about Ren. Why?

"Why didn't you stop then and greeted him? It's like your avoiding him since I saw you walking faster. Why?"

Arriving at the cake shop, "It's going to be terrible if I talk to him. I don't want to hear his foolish stories. I would just feel stupid, you know. Ah, this cake looks good. I would take this one!" Nana started to order a slice of cake and I still stuck on the window to choose which cake I'm going to eat.

Just a minute or so, "Hachiko, you seems to be in a good mood. Hah! Met a new guy?" Nana was teasing me again.

"No! All of the guys in work were old and fat but that waiter in the restaurant looks cute… eh? What am I saying?" I got my mind out and said without conscious.

"As I thought, I hope you could find a new boyfriend. You seem to be lifeless without a boyfriend." Nana pulled out her black wallet to pay the cake she ordered.

"Well, why not you find your own boyfriend? I think you and Ren is good match! I can imagine it. I also noticed that you two almost have the same style." Nana stopped. I didn't know how Nana felt when I mentioned Ren.

"Stop minding somebody else's life! You're really a noisy dog, Hachi!" I really felt that I stopped wagging my exited tail.

Then, I saw a similar person… standing by Tokyo Bay. I couldn't believe seeing Ren twice is impossible. Why Ren is here again and this time he's not heavily dressed just like last week. Nana didn't mind anything; she just went on. I pulled Nana's shirt to stop her. Nana said,

"What's the matter Hachi? Does something smell?"

Ren quickly faced towards Nana. I kept my hand grabbed on Nana's shirt and I said in a small voice, "It's Ren. He's here again"

Nana faced Ren, she didn't had a face of "ah, hello!" or "long time no see!" but she just gave a "what the hell do you want" face. Now I see is that there's something between them. I can clearly see Ren's face with the face "I'm here".

Nana just waved at him and went on to the studio. I felt really sad for Ren. Why is Nana so cold-hearted?

Midori-chan: Well, end of this chapter. Do you think this is the Demon King's evil scheme? Haha! I'm the Demon King in this story!


	3. Chapter 3: Now I know

Midori-chan: Any idea what is my subtitle's

I tried asking about Ren but Nana didn't give me a good answer. It's been 2 days since the third time we saw Ren. Then I thought, why not ask Yasu? He might know something. I remember Nana mentioning that she knew him long ago.

After my office work, I went to the studio to see Blast's practice. I was planning to ask Yasu after their practice. Every second passing by made me feels very uneasy. I couldn't tell if I want to end the practice sooner or I still want to see the practice because Nana sings in her full power.

Finally, the practice ended. I soon caught up Yasu. Yasu was about to buy a can of coffee.

"Umm… Yasu, can I talk to you for a while?" Yasu was about to push the button to a 120yen can coffee. Yasu agreed and thought I had a problem.

"Any problems? Anything I could help you?" said Yasu in his usual casual talk.

"Actually, it's not my problem. I want to ask about Nana. I asked her but she didn't give me a clear answer." Now I started to feel uneasy, maybe because I'm guilty not to mind other people's business. But if these questions will continue to bother me, Sakagami-san will surely scold at me again.

"About Nana? You can ask me. Did you have a fight with her? It doesn't look like. You can tell it to me. I won't laugh or get mad." Yasu encouraged me to talk.

"Umm, actually… umm… well, I just thought… umm…" I couldn't pick up my words.

Yasu patted my shoulder and said, "Nana-chan, you no need to hesitate." I cleared my throat and said,

"I want to ask about Nana and Ren from Trapnest." Yasu's eyes, behind his triangular shades, widened. His shades went off his face a centimeter from position.

"Nana-chan would you mind talking to my place? I still have work but you can talk to me." Yasu fixed his shades back to position.

* * *

At Yasu's place… 

"I brought Nana along to my hometown and she came with me to the Trapnest concert. I didn't notice anything, everything was perfectly normal. Nana didn't react at all." I started to talk again. Now I feel I want to talk more and more. I wanted to know more.

I continued to talk to Yasu; Yasu steadily listened to me without a word.

Yasu finally speaks, "So you finally discovered it. You're right to talk to me because I see you really bothered if you haven't got the answer."

I froze for a while… how did Yasu know I'm really bothered? Yasu is really a person that could understand other people's feelings. That's why everybody depends on him.

"Well, Ren and Nana are schoolmates but they never met at school. Ren was Blast's former bassist so we knew him long ago. "I was shocked. I never imagined a superstar like Ren started his career from Blast. I settle down in just few seconds and asked my next question.

"Is Nana angry about Ren leaving Blast for Trapnest?" It's the first question it popped out from my mind.

Recollecting his memory, Yasu spoke again, "No, she already accepted it as the fact that Ren's dream was to become a guitarist not a bassist. Actually, Ren didn't want to leave Blast so he looks like he's guilty when he saw Nana."

"I now understand why Ren was like that but I can't understand why Nana acted like that. If she really accepted Ren went to Trapnest, why didn't Nana greeted Ren or why is she avoiding Ren from the start?" When asking this question, I stared to think the answer to the question. Nana and Ren are…

"Nana and Ren were dating before but after Ren left for Trapnest, Nana decided to stay and continue to sing. I could guess that Nana doesn't want to be attached to Ren anymore. Nana's pride is high; she doesn't want to be known as Ren's woman." Yasu gave me the same answer to what I was thinking. Ren and Nana were once lovers.

I stopped talking about Ren in front of Nana. I don't want to hurt Nana's pride anymore. It's been 4 days and it's like nothing has happened. Yesterday, we went to the cake shop but we didn't meet Ren.

Deep with in me, I thought Nana would go back to Ren. I think she still loves Ren. If she really forgot Ren, she doesn't need to avoid him anymore. I still continue to think about this for weeks. Every time I think about it during work, Sakagami-san scolds me.

The next day, Nana went to the cake shop alone to buy a whole cake for the band. I went straight home to cook. The whole Blast is having a Mah Jong tournament tonight so I made lots of good dishes.

"What's your order, miss?"

"One whole strawberry cake." Nana was staring at the Tokyo Bay while waiting for the cake to be packed. Her cigar's ashes fell just beside her boots.

It was another coincidence. Nana saw Ren again in the same place. Ren was with Takumi and this time with Reira. Nana went on but in her mid-way…

"Hey, it's the girl Ren and I saw 2 weeks ago." Reira face towards Nana. "Ren, its Nana" Takumi grabbed Ren's shoulder, forcing Ren to face Nana.

Nana stopped for a while and made a "what the hell they want from me" face. She quickly left them.

Takumi faced back to Ren, "What's wrong with her? Do you know anything, Ren?"

"If you really want to know, ask Baldie." Ren replied in a low tone. "I'm going now, see you." Ren left Takumi and Reira at the Tokyo Bay.

"What's wrong with Ren? In love? It's normal for a young man!" Reira flipped back her view from Ren to Takumi and smiled at him. "Nee Takumi, let's have tea at that cake shop!"

* * *

At Yasu's place… 

_Ding dong! _

"Who's there?" answered Yasu.

"It's me!"

Yasu opened the door. "Ren, so you came. Is it about Nana?"

"You're sharp! How did you know?" Ren entered Yasu's room.

"I knew it because Nana's friend told it to me." Yasu walked in just behind Ren. He sat back to his laptop and said, "Why didn't you talk to Nana? You still love her, right? I know Nana will understand how you feel."

"I can't… in the third time I saw her, I can see she does not want to see me anymore. She's mad at me." Ren looked really down. He started to play his cigar between his fingers.

"Ren, I'm your best buddy. I'm sure Nana will love you back. Remember you're a play boy back then. Tell her your feelings."

"That sounds cool!"

Midori-chan: Well, another chapter passed by. By the end of chapter 4 you will have the idea of my Japanese subtitle… think so. Anyway, thank you for reading and please continue to read my story!


	4. Chapter 4: Hopeless

The next time we met Ren, for me it was the fourth time but for Nana, it was the fifth time. Nana always gives a reason not to go to the cake shop alone. I thought that she doesn't like to patch up with Ren anymore, but I always thought that Nana still loves Ren deep inside her heart.

Nothing happened to Ren and Nana on Nana's fifth time. Is it because I was there? I always wonder why Ren is always at Tokyo Bay. Maybe he also misses the sea, just like Nana or did he do it on purpose just to see Nana? Why does the Demon King always stop them!

It's already July 2; I was really off-mind during work. This time, I accidentally spilled coffee on one of my co-workers. Sakagami-san really got mad since the coffee spilled also to their work. This must be the Demon King's evil scheme, again!

"Why is this happening to me?!" I cried.

"Because you occupy too many things in your mind, maybe you should attend Tai Chi classes." suggested Nana.

"What? Tai Chi classes? That's for old people!" I rejected Nana's idea.

"It will help clear you mind. Well, to say it's for old people." Nana was laughing lightly. It was quite cute but…

"Nana! I'm still 20 years old!" I cried again but I tired to lower my voice down because we were out again to the cake shop. "Ah, nee Nana, are you free at July 7? It's a Sunday, I'm sure you have an off."

"Why? I'm free. What to have a doggy walk?" answered Nana; she really thinks I'm a dog. Every time I ask her to join me out for a tea, she always thinks I need a walk.

"Let's have tea at the cake shop! I mean dine in. We never have tea at that shop, anyway, why not? You like the view of the sea, right? It's perfect!" I was really exited. I think I always visit the cake shop because I really want to meet Takumi again or to tell the truth, I want Ren to patch up with Nana. It's impossible if I'm around.

"What's your order young ladies?" we already arrived at the cake shop.

"I want a slice of chocolate cake. What about you Nana?"

"I will take a slice of Strawberry cake"

"One each of Chocolate cake and Strawberry cake? Wait for a moment."

Then a second waiter came, "what's your order, sir?"

"A slice of Strawberry cake" I quickly faced to this person beside me. It has a familiar voice. I heard him before. Nana was beside me, she didn't dare to look at him.

"Nana..." the person who spoke was Ren… again! At last Ren tried to speak at her. Nana finally faced Ren.

"Now what?" Nana gave off an awful aura. It seems she's in a bad mood.

"Hey, don't give me that bad aura. I'm just greeting you a hello. You don't need to be that angry." Ren just gave off a normal conversation.

"I'm not angry. It's what you call bad mood." Nana took the cake from the waiter. "Hey, why do…"

"Hi Rennnnnn!!!" a loud voice from behind emerged. It was Naoki.

I froze… the real Naoki! He's not bad too. I never thought I would meet him. The only Trapnest member I never met was Reira but if Ren and Nana reunites, I might be able to meet Reira too.

"Hey, this cake shop has good cakes… I heard it from Reira. I want one too! Hmm…" I never knew Naoki was a plain minded person. It makes him special among Trapnest.

"I'm leaving already. Bye" Nana took off; Ren wasn't able to say anymore words.

"Ah, Nana! Wait for me!" I ran a short distance to catch up Nana. Nana walks so fast when it comes to Ren! Again, Ren had no chance.

"Sigh" Ren took his cake. "It's your all fault, Naoki"

"Huh?" Naoki innocently smiled back. "Why? What did I do? Come on, tell me!"

"You will never know!" answered Ren in a grim tone.

This was Nana's sixth meeting with Ren. It's almost a month since we saw Ren from the second time we met him.

Ah! It's all the Demon King's fault! I didn't have Naoki's sign! Wait, I will have to support Nana so I could have Trapnest's signs. Why do I think I want Ren and Nana to be together again? Is it because I want to meet with Trapnest's members? I shouldn't think about this!

If I think about it, Ren and Nana has a possibility to meet again during our tea in July 7. What will I do? I should slip off without being noticed. The problem is… it will be 3p.m. in the afternoon. There will be lots of people around there. Ren might not go there. Come to think of it, there were barely people there at night time. It seems to be impossible…

From my point of view, Nana, Tai Chi is not only for old people. When beginning Chinese martial arts, the trainee starts with Tai Chi then advance to a higher level. Old people use Tai Chi for exercise since the movements are slow… I got this information from my mom… hehe.

Midori-chan: Hey, do you have any idea what is the meaning of my subtitle? It's something to do with the number NANA. The answer will be in chapter5 so stay tune!


	5. Chapter 5: July 7

Midori-chan: This is the final chapter... I really got too exited that I finished this stroy in 3 days and with editings. The uploading took me time. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

July 7, just as I thought Ren didn't come. We barely had a table in the cake shop. I never knew the cake shop was famous during day time. I ordered a pumpkin cheese cake. Nana had the same order, Strawberry cake.

"Nana really likes Strawberry cake. It's first cake you bought and until now you still buy that cake." Come to think of it, Ren also bought a strawberry cake last time I saw him. "I'm really happy Nana likes strawberries. The strawberry glasses we bought were not one-sided liked."

"I told you that I like to EAT strawberries, not the pattern." Nana gave me a "didn't I tell you" expression. She pulled out her wallet and removed the chain. "This is annoying." I didn't saw where Nana placed her wallet since the coffee table blocked the view.

"Anyway, you really like this shop. Wouldn't it make you fat if you visit this shop almost every week? I can see your eating cheese cake." Nana sipped her coffee.

"It's Pumpkin cheese cake. Pumpkins are healthy, and I'm doing some light exercises." In my mind, I thought I should do more exercises… I don't want be too fat!

* * *

We went to the studio early. I still watched Blast practiced their piece. Even Blast practiced early, they ended their practice late since just before the practice began, Yasu announced there next live performance. 

It's already 7:37 p.m. when Blast finally finishes their practice. Nana went to the convenient store to buy cigarettes. I want along with her since it's on the way back to room 707.

"Huh? Where is my…" Nana searched her pockets.

"What's wrong Nana?"

"Crap, I lost my wallet." Her good mood during the practice changed back to her bad mood. "Where could I lose it?"

"Nana, the only place I could remember you can left your wallet is the cake shop. I remember you removed the chain from the wallet during tea. I hope the waiter saw it and placed it in their lost and found section."

"Oh great, now I have to go back to that shop just to get my wallet. If I'm pro now I don't care anymore to pick up my wallet! This is such bummer! The store closes at 8, right? Can I borrow some money? I have to ride a taxi before the store closes." Nana stretched her hand to get the money from me then left as quick as possible. I went home to cook dinner.

* * *

Nana got in the taxi and went off. She arrived on time; let's say about 7:50 p.m. She approached the waiter who was already cleaning up. 

"Excuse me, did you found a black wallet with chain in that table?" Nana pointed at table number 7 hopping that it was found.

"Umm, no miss. I didn't saw a chained wallet during my cleaning." answered the waiter, and then he went back into the kitchen to clean up.

Nana was now frustrated that she lost her wallet. The content of her wallet can hold another healthy meal and the fact that it's hard to earn money from part-time jobs. Besides money, she has other things inside her wallet which made her expression more vivid. Nana was about to go home…

"This must be yours." A wallet flung like a pendulum just on front of her. Nana's eyes widened and her frustration a while ago immediately flew away.

"Oh, than…" Nana didn't finish her word. The person who found the wallet was none other than Ren. "… It's you again. Why are you always here? Because every time I come here, I always see you around here" Actually, there was once we never saw Ren…

"Actually, that question is mine. Anyway I know your reason why you're here but for your information, my apartment is over there." Ren pointed his finger to a tall building not too far from the cake shop. "I Chose that apartment because I liked the sea view, isn't nice?"

"So that's why you're always here. I have to go now. Bye." Nana walked away but just before her first step had stepped the ground, Ren grabbed her left arm to stop Nana.

"Now what!? Oh yeah, I remembered to return these." Nana dug her hand into her waist bag. She stretched her hand showing a pair of keys. "These are yours. You have been wearing that necklace for years so you might want to change it. I'm giving it to you."

Ren took only the key to his apartment in their hometown leaving the other key in Nana's hand. "You should keep it. I don't need it."

"Take it!" Nana forced Ren to take the key. "Just take it! I don't have any intension to be with you anymore!"

"Nana, I just want you to keep it. For me, only you could hold that key; no one else, even myself." Ren closed Nana's hand with the key in to prevent from giving it to himself. "Nana, I still have the same feelings for you since 2 years ago. I need you."

Nana widened her eyes then moments later her eyes were filled with tears. "Ren… why does when people fight against love they couldn't win? Is it fate that made us be together?" Ren firmly embraces Nana.

"It might be. Reira calls it 'soul mates'."

"Ren, do you have cigarettes? I wasn't able to buy one since I left my wallet here." Ren dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out two sticks of Seven Stars cigarette. He gave one to Nana and another one for himself and lights both cigars.

Ren pulled off his cigar from his mouth and said," Wanna sleep over my place?"

"Are you kidding! I don't take in the pills anymore. I'm serious here! I want to sing instead of raising kids so I won't be fooling around with you." Nana in her normal tone of voice got mad again.

"Okay, I get it. Just stay a night at my place. I want to talk to you longer plus I'm starving. I want the salty miso soup you make!"

"Don't demand any food from me! I'm not your wife!" Nana turned around and gave an "I'm going home. Good bye!" face.

Ren just in time grabbed Nana, "Nana, come on! Don't be cold-hearted. Hey, come to think of it, it's already 7:57 p.m.; I found your wallet at table 7 and saw you 7 times before I could be with you; everything in nana (7)."

"What! Is this what Hachi calls it the Demon King's evil schemes! Now I started to believe "Nana" is an unfortunate name!" Nana was talking to herself just like what Hachi used to do.

"Well, I think "Nana" is a fortunate name. I'm sure Blast will be popular with the most outstanding singer named Nana." Nana faced Ren and smiled at him.

* * *

About 8:17 p.m., I was worried about Nana. She has no cell phone so I couldn't contact her. The after a while, I thought Nana had her moment with Ren. I relaxed and decide myself to eat the meal with or without Nana by 9.pm. Nee Nana, now that you're with Ren, do you still think your pride is more important than Ren's love? Nee Nana, please answer me…

THE END

* * *

I hope you liked the ending. The translation of the subtitle is "The seventh meeting". Ren and Nana patched up in the seventh meeting so as I told you, it's a spoiler! Please write me a review. I would appreciate it even it's a negative comment, as in you can write me "You're a bitch!" Haha! Will anyone write me that? If I got more positive comments than negative comments, I will write tons more! 


End file.
